gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fletcher Linthay
'''Fletcher Linthay '''is one of the main protagonists of the side-story to Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Blank Slate. An Ensign of the Earth Federation Forces, Fletcher was one of the mobile suit pilots stationed on board the ship ''Morgainne ''months after the attack on Torrington. Events that ensue after the initial cargo ship intercepting operation that he'd been assigned to turns out unexpectedly lead to him finding the PRX-0TF Avant G.U., the Unicorn's 'other' predecessor, and his discovery of the Earth Federation Forces' Operation Golden Cradle, a proposed long-term campaign to dampen Newtype development in humans through use of 'Psyco-suppressors'. Personality Fletcher is generally a kind and good-natured individual, though his favor for affability in interacting with others very rarely clouds his adamance when it comes to the right things himself or he believes others should do, according to his view on the matter. He is of strong resolve, but his good nature and his external expression may lead others tot think of him as being bashful. Fletcher often hovers between being naive and skeptical in various issues, and he views the conflict in the world to be necessary as conflict will lead to the epiphany regarding one's flaws and convictions, and makes up one of the steps prior to achieving understanding. His affinity for deep thinking surpasses his young age, despite his dewy-eyed expression. The ensign also emphasizes on strategy in battle, putting his brain to good use in outmaneuvering his opponents and taking advantage on the battlefield. He is shown to be a loving individual from how he looks over and takes care of a young woman that almost lost her life and that of her infant child's in the attack on Torrington Base. Fletcher showed precision in operating his mobile suit by managing to catch the young woman and her baby with his GM III's hand. Despite being very able in maneuvering his GM III while in the atmosphere, his first sortie in space piloting a ReZEL proved very difficult for him, showing his lack for tolerance of and, inability to skillfully cope with, drastic changes in situation. He isn't sure of the cause of this, but it has been the cause of doubt in himself ever since his first day in the Federation Forces. He has admitted to not being a very money-savvy individual. Abilities As a mobile suit pilot, Fletcher is trained in piloting mobile suits and other crafts and vehicles. He is most adapted to performing well within the atmosphere, especially on firm ground. He does not perform very well underwater or in space, but manages to get by relatively well with care. His style is balanced between attacking the opponents with ranged weaponry and rushing in close with the melee weapons. Despite being told to refrain from doing so, Fletcher often attacks opponents at close proximity using only the bare body parts of his mobile suit, such as punching with the fists of his mobile suit, kneeling, and tackling using either of his mobile suit's shoulders. He says he does this to make sure he was the first to attack, as it was crucial in coming out on top in a close encounter. Fletcher has read up on the Federation's legendary pilot Amuro Ray's methods in battle, and tries to apply these points as well as his own past experiences whenever he can while piloting his mobile suit. As a member of the military, Fletcher is trained in the use of firearms and other conventional weapons. History Born in the year 0079 only weeks before Amuro Ray obtained the RX-78-2 Gundam, Fletcher grew up an infant amidst the uncertain times of war, but his family survived, and they returned to Australia after the war ended in order to continue living. As he grew up, the little boy caught hold the dream which many other boys had also caught during that short time of peace, a dream which seemed foolish to many; becoming a mobile suit pilot. Life at Torrington Base He was first stationed at Torrington Base following his graduation from the Federation's military academy in early UC 0095. As expected, the tasks his is assigned to only range from routinely patrols and fortnightly mobile suit performance checks to lesser, more petty work made sitting at a desk, to rarer tasks such as escort inspection, and equipment listing. The one time he fought for his life as a true pilot would was possibly when his group encountered passing hostile mercenaries while on patrol, whom his commander subdued afterwards. As true test pilots stationed at the base seemed to lack at that time (possibly due to the decrepit need, because of the location), Fletcher and some others would be called once in a blue moon to attend mock battles how test pilots would, pitting him and the others against the Federation's newer machines. Attack of Neo Zeon Remnants When the Neo Zeon remnants first reached Torrington, Fletcher was being taught the finer points of maintaining the internal components of a mobile suit by a senior mechanic, who discussed said points with him over the RMV-1 Guntank II. As the base comes under attack, Fletcher was forced to abandon said discussion as both men retreated to their posts. As he ran for his own post, he sees the Guncannon Detector units activate within the hangars. With haste, Fletcher joined the rest of the Earth Federation Forces at the base in his GM III. Having convinced himself the situation wasn't as dire as he feared it would, and that his experience and skill proved up to that point would serve him well, he is shaken by the realization of monstrous gap in experience between him and the enemy when he faces off against two of the remnants' mobile suits with a Nemo as his ally. Although he managed to defeat the two enemy units at the cost of the Nemo and its pilot, as well as his GM III's primary weapon, little convinced him afterwards to join up with the other pilots for strength in numbers. As he moved into the city to be re-equipped, scattering beams deflected by the Neo Zeon's gigantic mobile armor missed him only barely, but cut through a building behind him. By chance, his eye caught sight of a young woman, a bundle held close to her chest, being thrown off the severed iron balcony on the side of the building. Debris flew everywhere, but he concentrated on the young woman alone and managed to catch her with the GM III's hand, thankful that she didn't fall from a higher level. He realized it's been some time since the attack started, and that the main attack force would follow up to the mobile armor soon and reach where he was in the city. Even so, he decided to open the cockpit hatch and step outside to check up on the unresponsive woman and her child, whom continued to wail. Unfortunately, he was right, as he soon turns to see one of the enemy mobile suits pointing its weapon at his stationary GM III. Fortunately though, the enemy mobile suit is then caught off guard by the Byarlant Custom, which swooped in and destroyed it with a steady stream of beam fire. Just as quickly as Fletcher helplessly thought that he and the two were going to die, the Byarlant Custom came and left, its thrusters roaring as it flew into the sky. Finding out that the young woman is still alive, but injured, Fletcher brought her and her child in and quickly headed for the nearest safe zone.